we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
The Night Watch
The Night Watch is an arcade game mode in'' We Happy Few, first introduced in Update 1.7. In The Night Watch, the player plays as a Bobby named John Constable who is tasked with clearing the streets of Wellington Wells from Wastrels, Downers and the like while trying to make sure they do not go off their Joy themselves. Gameplay The Night Watch is a round-based game mode revolving around combat. Every night (or round) the player will be tasked to eliminate any and all enemies present in the play area. Every enemy defeated will yield a small monetary reward which the player can use to purchase equipment from Vending Machines that are found scattered throughout the play area. In addition to clearing the streets of enemies, the player must also watch John Constable's Joy Meter, which will initially start off as full at the beginning of the round and will begin to steadily decrease after that. Once it reaches zero, the player will go into Joy Withdrawal and will have a limited amount of time to locate a Mood Booth before the Joy withdrawal results in a Game Over. The Joy Meter can be replenished by visiting a Joy Dispenser, found inside Mood Booths scattered throughout the play area. Unlike in the main game, however, Joy is not free and will cost a certain amount of money to purchase (initially costing 20£ per Joy pill and increasing every round), forcing the player to work to secure the funding to acquire their next Joy hit. All rounds are timed with the timer counting down as time goes on and once it reaches zero, all Mood Booths and Vending Machines will close. Once that happens, the player will be prompted to make their way to a Bobby Popper to end the round and proceed to the next one. Once the next round begins, the player will enter the play area through the Bobby Popper they last used. In addition to John Constable, there are also occasional Spankers spread across the play area which will deliver electric shocks to any enemies that wander near them. These electric shocks, however, are not very powerful and unless an enemy has been badly injured for the Spanker to finish them off, they are unlikely to score any kills. Enemies In order to acquire more money to buy Joy and equipment, the player must hunt down and eliminate any and all nearby enemies present. These consist of the following: *[[Wastrel|'Wastrel']]'s': The outcasts of society, the inhabitants of the Garden District and, along with Downers, the most common enemy in the game mode. They are not very tough, are never armed (except for on higher difficulties) and thus do not inflict very much damage and can be killed in just a few Baton bashes. They can be somewhat dangerous in encountered in large groups but are otherwise mostly harmless. They yield '£5 when defeated. *[[Downer|'''Downer]]s': Ordinary citizens who have stopped taking or gone off their Joy and are now rioting. They are essentially the same as Wastrels, differing only in appearance. They yield '£5 when defeated. *[[Headboys|'Headboys']]/Ploughboys: A subvariant of the Wastrel and Downer, respectively, Headboys and Ploughboys first appear at around Round 3 and are slightly tougher than Wastrels and Downers and wield melee weapons (translating into higher melee damage dealt) and throw Spiky Bricks as a ranged attack, inflicting moderate damage and causing bleeding on hit. They are easily distinguishable by their black clothes and helmets which, in the case of Headboys, have a floodlight mounted on them. They yield £10 'when defeated. *'Plague Wastrels: Wastrels infected with the Plague; they are first introduced around Wave 5 and grow more numerous after that. They have no ranged attack but are slightly tougher than ordinary Wastrels and can randomly infect the player with the Plague. Plague Wastrels are hostile towards everything and will attack all nearby non-plaguies, harming and killing them without player intervention. They yield £7 'when defeated. *'Plague Soldiers: Home Army Soldiers infected with the Plague; they are introduced at around Wave 10 and will gradually replace all Plague Wastrels in the subsequent waves. Plague Soldiers are identical to Plague Wastrels but are tougher. They yield £12 when defeated. *'Witches': A rare enemy that serves as a miniboss, first introduced around Round 5. Witches have no melee attack but will, when in range of the player, charge up a purple-colored energy ball and launch it towards the player, inflicting moderate damage and sometimes causing bleeding. Witches have very high health and can take several hits from even high-level weapons before going down. Witches yield £25 when defeated and will drop a Witch Key, which can be used to open Witch Chests (found randomly spawned in back alleys throughout the play area), which contain gemstones worth around £75-85. All enemies will be spawned randomly throughout the play area, sometimes alone, sometimes in groups of two or three and sometimes in huge hordes of seven or nine or more. Equipment When the player first enters a match, they will spawn in with the following: *A Bobby Helmet *A Bobby Suit *A Bobby Truncheon *A Healing Balm *£20 of money Additional gear is available for purchase at Vending Machines found scattered throughout the play area, for a price. These Vending Machines contain both weapons, healing items and a limited set of outfits with the following unit prices; * Bobby Truncheon (£25) * Lead Pipe (£50) * Axe (£100) * Electric Truncheon (£150) * The "No Questions" Axe (£200) * "Jack the Nipper" (£250) * Golden Knocker (£350) * Bobby Helmet (£15) * Spiky Suit (£125) * Reinforced Padded Suit (£125) * Army Boots (£50) * Boxing Shoes (£50) * Medicated Balm (£15) (Up to 5 purchases per round) * Antiseptic Bandage (£5) (Up to 5 purchases per round) * Phenocycline Jab (£10) (Up to 5 purchases per round) * Adrenastim (£20) (Up to 5 purchases per round) * Phlash (£15) (Up to 5 purchases per round) * Extra Strength Sanitol (£150) * New Formula Dexipam (£150) * Caltrops (£2) (Up to 10 purchases per round) * Blue Molotov (£5) (Up to 10 purchases per round) * Shock Grenade (£5) (Up to 10 purchases per round) * Bigger Banger (£5) (Up to 10 purchases per round) John Constable In The Night Watch, the player takes control of a Bobby named John Constable. Appearance-wise, John Constable is an ordinary Blue Bobby. Compared to the other playable characters, John Constable possesses incredibly high health, has higher than average stamina and faster stamina regeneration and he is as fast as Arthur in terms of movement speed while dealing as much damage as Ollie. He also does not possess a weight limit to his inventory, meaning he cannot become overburdened, but due to the nature of the game mode and the fact that he cannot loot bodies or containers, this is of little use. John Constable does not have a skill tree like the other playable characters but he does have a special ability in the form of Rage Mode. In order to activate Rage Mode, the player has to defeat enemies to fill up John Constable's Rage meter. Once it is filled up, the player can activate Rage Mode, which will, for a short time, grant unlimited stamina, freeze the Joy Meter, greatly increase movement speed, moderately increase melee weapon speed and slightly increase attack damage. The Rage Meter cannot be filled if the player is suffering from Joy withdrawal and if the player goes into Joy withdrawal, any progress already present of the Rage Meter will be removed. Trivia *While it is never mentioned at what point in time the Night Watch takes place, one theory is that the Night Watch occurs a few years after the events of the game's story, somewhere in the late 1960s to the early 1970s. ** More specifically speaking; The Night Watch likely takes place at a point in time when the increasing amount of defective "bad batches" of Joy have caused the number of Downers and Wastrels to sky-rocket and the Plague has reached Wellington Wells proper, plunging the streets into bloody anarchy at night. John Constable is just one of many Bobbies tasked to clear the streets by force. ** Each night shift of Constable, prices of Blackberry Joy rises each night due to shortage, so this means that the Night Watch is most likely taking place after Sally escaped in Act II. ** However the Night Watch could take place in 1963, a year before the events of the main campaign. Category:Gameplay